The Meeting
by Meara135
Summary: Team BBH grows stronger and they face many challenges ahead.With this growing threat Koenma had decided it's in the best interest for the budding defenders to have body guards,Hiei and Kurama,something that most likely wont go well with the headstrong members of the team.As personalities clash and an ominous danger approaches the two groupes will must learn to work together.
1. Chapter 1: The Field

**The Meeting**

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun gradually retreated into the horizon spreading shadows in the small field as a young brown haired girl quickly dodged her attacker's weapon, a silver dagger.  
"Meara stop fooling around," Shouted Jason, a light tanned boy with short golden brown hair, "Get the job done!"  
"I'm doing my best!" She managed to reply while doing her hardest to dodge the imminent attacks from her foe.  
"Do you run on batteries or something?" She managed to grumble sarcastically.  
I'm out of breath and this guy keeps trying to hack my head of! She thought  
"Josh!" Shrieked Kira, a small girl with wild hair and vibrant eyes, as her team mate Josh, was knocked to the ground. An arrow had penetrated his shoulder and he lay crumpled in pain.  
"Help him Jason!" She shouted as she fended away one more attack from the demon at her heals. Swiftly and without hesitation Jason took a vile from his pocket and tossed it at the demon he was fighting with enough force to break it on his head. He looked away as the demon's skin gradually became the color of flames and he flinched when he heard a scream escape his lips as he slowly turned to ash. He ran to his friend's side his face now fixed into a glare.  
"Back away from my team mate," He threatened his eyes burning with anger, "Now!" He hissed through clenched teeth, using his power to manipulate the water in the air around him into a whip of swirling water around himself and his fallen companion  
Off in the distance two strangers watching with curious eyes, waiting to help in a seconds notice.  
"They seem to be doing quite well, considering they are at loss of half of their team," Commented Kurama, the stunning yet composed red head, to his partner.  
"Quit Fox, I'm watching," Growled Hiei.  
"It seems they require our assistance." Kurama said firmly as another scream was heard from the small field.  
"If you find it necessary, then so be it." Hiei answered in his normal cold tone, he sounded more then irritated.  
"We were instructed to keep them alive" He stated reminding him of his orders. Hiei glared ahead watching the fight rage on.  
This is a useless waste of my time; I am nothing close to a babysitter. If they aren't able to even defend them selves against these low level scum, then what gives then the right to call them selves Defenders?  
Kurama nodded and quickly pulled a rose from his hair and transformed it into a long dangerous looking whip, and then reached into his pocket and retrieved and old and rare silver medallion engraved with and old language not many had the ability to translate, a Time Medallion. Kurama chanted a few short words and suddenly everything stood still, everything but Hiei and himself were frozen in time.  
"Lets go" Kurama jumped down gracefully from the tree that concealed them and began to mow down the dozens of demons surrounding the group. Hiei flittered through the trees and quickly landed in front of the demon with his weapon mid strike aimed at Meara. Withdrawing his katana quickly the attacking demon was on the floor lying in his own blood.  
"What a waste" He muttered to himself taking a step back bumping into Meara frozen into place. Her arms were up in a defensive pose, blocking her face. Here eyes seemed tight expecting the sharp pain of a blade against her skin, and yet they were still challenging, angry, with a hint of fear.  
"Guess the onna was smart enough to understand she couldn't dodge her attacker." A chuckle accompanied Hiei's morbid look. For a moment he looked into her frozen eyes so vivid and lively he was mesmerized, almost trapped.  
"Looks like we are about done here, all the demons are taken care of," Kurama said lightly cautious to pull him out of what seemed like a trance, "Lets get a good distance between us and them, activate the smoke bomb." As they retreated Hiei carefully placed the bomb in the center of the field and lit it. As they sprinted from the field Kurama took the Medallion out of his pocket once again and chanted the reversal spell. For a fraction of a second everything was quiet and still and with a jolt, time began just as the smoke bomb went off obscuring the view of the group who stood suddenly alone in the field. Hiei and Kurama returned to Koenma's office quickly to report on the turn out of the mission.  
Meara stumbled as the smoke filled her vision.  
"Kira! Kira, are you ok?" She cried franticly to see ahead of herself.  
Smoke? What's going on? Kira looked around dazed unable to see anything.  
"Meara! Over here!" She replied just as franticly, tripping over something. Confused she looked down searching for the cause; her eyes caught the outlined figure in the smoke.  
"Josh?" She whispered as she bent down on her knees ready to assist him with his injuries. She saw the blood before she was able to smell it, she recoiled from the demon dead in front of her and let out a shriek that silenced her team mates' shouts.  
"What is it Kira?" Meara shouted seconds after the scream, nearly falling to her knees as she ran toward her friend. Her eyes widened as she saw Kira,, her hands drenched in blood.  
"The demons are dead….But how?" Kira's voice shook as she spoke and her eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and shock.  
"That's impossible!" Meara searched around franticly as the smoke began to settle. They both anxiously searched for two figures in the receding smoke. Exhaling with relief at the sight of Jason hovering protectively over Josh, Meara let out a strained laugh.  
"That was easy, scared them enough that they killed themselves." Jason managed to say in a futile attempt to lighten the mood.  
"What caused this Jason?" She ignored his comment still searching the area as defensive as ever.  
"Whatever it was, we should be grateful that it did us a favor and leave before we push our luck and it returns to finish us off." Josh managed to utter while Jason helped him to his feet.  
"I agree, we don't need anymore trouble for today," Kira smiled somberly as she assisted in carrying a wounded Josh back to the academy.  
The spirit world had recently invested in an academy for the gifted youth, or as it was better known, Nirvana Academy. This school taught the 'gifted' the skills and training they needed such as, combat, potion making, archery, and wilderness survival. Among the academy some brave individuals volunteered to be Defenders and were paired up with others into groups, assigned a team leader, team name, and were trained so that when the need arises they would be assigned missions. These were considered Defenders of Nirvana, Defenders of piece. Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World was put in charge of running the large school. Among these teams was the infamous Team BBH.

Ok guys, this story was written many years ago, almost 6 in fact! i found it hidden away in the black hole that is my closet! I decided to type it out and post it somewhere. i thought it was pretty good, ill be fixing somethings as i type there are quite a few mistakes lol! This story is a mash up between YYH and my own story. i only own my characters charachters belong to respectful owner. Hiei only belongs to me in my dreams . hope you enjoyed it! 3


	2. Chapter 2: introductions

Chapter 2

Kira stretched on her bed, rubbing her sore shoulder as she watched Meara pace their room.

"If you keep that up, we're going to end up with a groove in our floor," She laughed as she received a quick glare from her best friend.

"Look, something just doesn't feel right about what happened yesterday in that field," She grinded her teeth as she went over the possibilities in her head.

"Of course not, nothing about it would be considered normal. That being said, worrying about it won't do a thing to explain it."

She sighed, of course she's right, kira's always right. A loud knock at their dorm door made Meara jump, she was very stressed, and irritated as well. Mumbling she opened the door.

"Hello ladies, Koenma would like to have a word with us," Meara smiled as Jason bowed dramatically.

"I hope he doesn't intend on giving us another mission, I'm awfully sore!" Kira pouted, still softly rubbing her shoulder.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't," Meara grumbled angrily. Jason chuckled she was innocent enough.

"Now lets get a move on, Josh is already at Koenma's office," he nudged Meara softly until she returned his smile with on of her own. She rolled her eyes and started down the academy halls with her friends at her side. They pushed open the heavy oak doors as they entered the office; Josh stood awkwardly waiting for them. The girls smiled warmly as Josh and Jason pushed each other around playfully as they waited for the prince.

"Hello Team BBH, we have quite a lot to discuss," Koenma welcomed as he walked to his desk in his teenage form.

"I have been informed of something quite alarming and I sense that this will be the best time to bring into play some, precautions." Every word was cautious and thought out.

"May I ask what information you have become aware of?" Kira inquired, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"There is quite a hefty price on each of your team's head. There will be many who would relish the opportunity to end one of your lives." He explained, watching as comprehension could be seen in their faces.

"So no more missions then?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Not quite," he sighed at the response. Kira exchanged a confused look with her best friend before asking,

"I don't understand sir. Why wouldn't you refrain from assigning us missions if you attempt too keep us out of harms way?"

"You see Kira, although you and your team have come a long way in growing with your powers, but I don't believe you are at a high enough level for me to be comfortable sending you on missions," he quickly continued when all he received was very confused looks, "There are many teams that are lower in strength them your own, it would be sending them to their deaths if they replaced you. That is were I find myself with a difficult decision to make."

"Koenma, will a due respect, get the to damn point, you're talking in circles." Meara spat as the combination of curiosity and inpatients got the better of her. She shrugged innocently as Kira gave her a warning glance; being the prince Koenma deserved respect, a fact she would continuously disregard.

"In this difficult situation, I have come to the conclusion that it would be in everyone's best interest, for Team BBH to have bodyguards" He made his voice sound light as he was suddenly busy with the mountains of paper work on his desk.

"Excuse me? You can't be serious!" Meara protested as her teammates stood in shock.

"Quite the contrary Meara, I'm very serious. Your safety is no joke" He replied meeting her eyes.

"You _can't_ do that, I refuse to be a part of this," she growled almost yelling at the prince.

"I can, in fact I have, and quite honestly Meara, you have no choice" Every word rang with authority rendering any argument invalid. Meara composed herself as she bowed respectfully and turned on her heel to exit the office.

"I expect you all in my office tomorrow morning to meet the new additions to your team," Koenma informed just before Meara left the room, "The rest of you are dismissed." He nodded to the remaining three.

"No need to worry, she may be unhappy about this arrangement but she'll warm up to the idea." Josh reassured not only the prince but his team as well.

That night Kira lay in bed attempting to sleep while Meara trained through the night, returning to her bed only when she was sure she was exhausted enough to sleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Kira nudged Meara's foot as she tried yet again to wake the unconscious girl; she was rewarded with a moan as Meara sat up.

" We are expected in Koenma's office in thirty minutes" She informed, she began to make her bed as Meara quickly showered and got ready without a single protest.

"Well, Lets get this over with," She couldn't help but smile, she had gotten an amazing nights rest and had woken completely refreshed. When the team entered the office Koenma was already waiting his face carefully composed as he once more welcomed the team.

"Before I introduce your bodyguards, I feel the need to say a few things," there was no mistaking, as he looked straight at Meara, the resident troublemaker,

"These individuals deserve your respect, your appreciation, and most of all support. They can not do their job if you don't allow them to."

Meara grinned and nodded in approval, this is for my best interest after all, she thought.

"I will be receiving reports, so I expect nothing but your best behavior," Another glance in Meara's direction.

"Of course sir," Kira smiled happy for the reassurance in her safety, and that of her friends.

"With that being said, Team BBH, I'd like to introduce you to, Hiei and Kurama" He gestured to the door where two figures entered the room. Kurama the red head walked with a dangerous elegance a soft smile on his lips. Hiei walked confidently, every step confirming his power and control as he emanated a dark aura, every inch of him demanded respect. The team stood awed at the presence they commanded, Kira slowly turned a dark shade of red that Meara couldn't ignore.

"That's Kurama!" she feverishly whispered to Meara, who coughed to stifle a laugh. She was rewarded with a sharp glance from Hiei.

"Hiei and Kurama are very high level demons who will accompany you on missions and your time here in the academy. They are here to keep you alive, I'd advise you to listen to their directions," He finished, "You are dismissed"

Walking out of the office Meara sighed,

"Let the babysitting begin," she muttered jokingly.

"Impressive, at the very least I'm pleased you understand this is a pointless waist of our time." Hiei commented his voice implying he did not think much of the team. Meara turned to glare at him her hands clenched in fists.

"Keep your comments to yourself," she spat as Hiei glared at her as well.

Not even an hour and her good had had been ruined. Deciding to ignore Hiei she followed her team to the dining hall for breakfast dreading the next couple of days. Hiei smirked at Kurama before following,

"This will undeniably be interesting," Kurama chuckled quietly.


End file.
